


老流氓借机吃小孩

by 0011



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 黑苏 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0011/pseuds/0011





	老流氓借机吃小孩

最近这几天苏万忙着要考试，一直连轴转没回四合院，整天泡在图书馆看书，去食堂吃饭然后稍微眯一会一醒过来继续看书，所以就不知道黑瞎子又下了个斗。当然，以黑瞎子的身手，下斗对他而言就像是个家常便饭，但是吃饭也有塞牙噎住的时候，这回就是如此。  
　　黑瞎子伸出擦擦嘴边的血迹，笑着摆摆手拒绝了一旁兄弟伸过来的手，晃晃地回了四合院。失血过多的脑视野暂时有些不清楚，他抖着手拿出钥匙对了好几次孔眼才打开门，等好不容易晃到屋内，就立刻脱力靠在了门上。他仰着头喘了口气，偏着头下意识地喊了一声苏万，在几秒后没有听到小孩的声音时，才意识到苏万不在家。不过这种程度的伤口放到以前对他没什么太大的伤害，也就是睡一觉的事儿，习惯了苏万平时细致入微的照顾，这时候竟然浮现出点清冷委屈的感觉，他扶着门站起身往沙发的地方走过去，中途没看清茶几上的玻璃杯，躺下的时候胳膊一甩拍把杯子碰落在地上，他烦躁地往沙发里又陷了陷，卸去力气闭上眼睛睡了。  
　　这就是苏万在考完大内科学后一脸兴高采烈地推开门打开灯之后见到的场景——屋里浓重的血腥味，地上斑驳的血迹，茶几下的碎玻璃渣……沙发上蜷缩昏迷的黑瞎子。  
　　苏万赶紧走过去检查黑瞎子的伤势，结果这才一近身，那边黑瞎子闭着眼猛地一手刀劈过来，苏万赶紧往旁边一躲，知道黑瞎子现在是神智不太清楚，也不敢贸然接手，只出声提醒：“师父，是我苏万。”  
　　黑瞎子的手猛地落下来，几秒后他缓缓地睁开了眼睛，一出声便沙哑地不行：“苏……咳咳苏万啊。”  
　　苏万看他睁了睁眼，才敢凑过去这才看清黑瞎子的情况，伤口没有得到及时的处理已经发炎了，失血太多几近休克，他伸手探了探黑瞎子的额头……呦呵，还发着低烧。  
　　先处理上身大伤口，然后是下身，最后处理发烧。苏万在内心排了个顺序，然后便开始着手。  
　　因为看不清头上有没有受伤，屋里的灯光又太亮，苏万只得去卧室抱出一个医疗箱，最上面还放了一个眼罩，他凑到黑瞎子耳边轻声说道：“师父，闭眼，我要给你拿掉墨镜了。”  
　　在墨镜拿掉之后，苏万便把手附在黑瞎子眼睛上，然后用手把黑瞎子额前的头发往上撩了撩，几下观察没看见明显的伤口，便稍微松了口气，只用酒精简单地擦了擦，拿出一旁的眼罩给他戴上。  
　　苏万摸不清黑瞎子的伤势，怕妄动会加重，只得拿出剪刀剪开黑瞎子的上衣。这下才看清伤情。上身有好几道狰狞的伤口，这会子已经有点结痂了，剩下的一道从胸口横到下腰，腹部还有些脓肿。他一边叹气一边拿出酒精，先把脓液擦了，又把血迹擦干净，清洁好伤口周围，便拿出了针。  
　　黑瞎子这会子已经回归点意识了，苏万便用手轻轻触了触他的脸示意：“师父，你发着烧不适合打麻醉，待会忍着点，很快就好。”黑瞎子扬起曲起食指弯了几下，苏万便知道他这是听见了。  
　　针下去的时候黑瞎子几不可闻地闷哼了一声，苏万紧张地抬头打量他的神情，也没看出来到底是有多疼，他便低头继续封伤口了。手看着不抖，但其实手心里还是浸出点汗，就算已经在学校练了好几次，就算这也不是第一次给黑瞎子包扎伤口了，他还是会捏紧手里的针，好在紧张归紧张，他熟练地缝好伤口，然后拿酒精棉球在伤口周围消完毒，这就算是搞定上身的事儿了。  
　　苏万瞅了瞅黑瞎子穿的皮裤，深呼几口气再次拿起一旁的剪刀。  
　　下半身的情况还好，要么就是小伤口，要么就是磕磕碰碰后留下的青紫，苏万一手捏着棉球一手拿着绷带，该绑的绑该涂的涂，几下便处理完伤口。  
　　不太妙的就是黑瞎子现在还发着低烧，本来就难退，这会子身体正弱更麻烦。苏万瞅着这个样子也没办法，最后只得小心地避开黑瞎子的伤口把人抱起来放到卧室的床上，然后开灯，拿着酒精棉球给黑瞎子擦身体降温。  
　　屋里这几天都没透气，窗帘又拉得严严实实，黑瞎子虽然回了点意识，但还是难受得紧，便不太舒服地哼哼了几下，苏万见状只得耐心地安慰道：“再过一会儿体温就能降下来了，师父你再等一会儿。”  
　　黑瞎子果然安静了下来，他仰面躺着，刚伸出手拽住眼睛上的眼罩，就被苏万一把按住了手：“屋里开着灯呢，你别拿掉，刺眼。”  
　　黑瞎子动了动嘴唇，刚说到：“我渴……”苏万立刻应声从黑瞎子身上翻下去，去沙发拿出书包里的水杯，他小心扶着黑瞎子裸着的后背，给他喂了点水说道：“师父，你失血太多了，待会儿我给你点外卖，你先喝点粥然后吃点肝补血。”  
　　黑瞎子哼了一声表示乖徒儿为师听见了。苏万拿着手机划拉几下点好外卖又上了床，他拿起一旁的棉球在黑瞎子小腿和腿弯处擦擦，然后一手撑着弓下身体去擦黑瞎子的大腿，结果不设防被黑瞎子从身后一脚踢倒，苏万怕压住伤口，立刻丢了棉签撑在床上，而此时黑瞎子的小腿已经牢牢缠在了苏万脚踝上，还颇带意味地蹭了几下。  
　　苏万差点被气死，他回手就要按住乱动的小腿，结果黑瞎子拉长了声音：“苏万——为师蓝瘦香菇——”苏万被这波操作差点骚断腰，他探手触了触黑瞎子的额头，温度还是没下去多少，光拿酒精擦虽说是能降但还是慢，最快的方法就是出一身热汗。苏万低头瞅了瞅黑瞎子勾起不怀好意的嘴角，面无表情地想到：也不能说会不会比擦酒精快，这得取决于他师父。  
　　  
　　苏万自己脱了衣服，虚虚坐在黑瞎子膝盖上，弓下身子，腰绷得死紧，几乎是以肉贴纱布的姿态去亲他的唇。黑瞎子倒是乐呵地躺在床上没多大动作，只伸出胳膊顺着苏万因为忙着考试显瘦而下凹的脊背一路摸了下去，然后在末尾缠上了苏万正忙活着的另一只手。  
　　哼……嗯，别动。苏万用空着的一只手拍了拍黑瞎子的小腹。刚才他的手指被黑瞎子恶意地往里推了推，正好戳到一个位置。黑瞎子也没继续难为他，只把中指探进缠上里面的几根手指，然后顺着苏万指肚的茧子一路滑到指缝勾了勾。  
　　苏万此时的脸红得像上回被黑瞎子骗着喝了掺了红酒伏特加和红牛的饮料一样，他难得在这个时候分开出些清明想到：还好师父带着眼罩看不见。他伸长胳膊从一旁的桌柜上拿来剩下的小半瓶润滑剂倒在手上，然后扶着黑瞎子的性器涂了几下，便撑着自己往爬了几步。黑瞎子的手扶在他腰上摩挲几下似是鼓励，苏万深吸几口气，手撑在床上坐了下去。  
　　苏万平时很少自己扩张，最多也只是坐起来扶着黑瞎子的上半身，但是最后还是会演变成黑瞎子按着他倒在床上。这回的情况着实有些难为他了。他艰难地坐坐停停，一口气被断成好几次才能喘完，眼角已经被逼出些红痕，黑瞎子也不好受，他单手扣紧苏万的腰来回用大拇指摩挲着，不敢用劲怕伤着自己的小徒弟。  
　　苏万喘了几下，终于一鼓作气地放开，撑着身体直接坐到底。  
　　“嗯……”苏万仰起脖子喘了一声，突如其来的快感直接淹没了两人，黑瞎子的呼吸声也猛地变重，开始小幅度地往上顶。苏万喘乱了呼吸声，一手压住黑瞎子的小腹，分了好几次才说出一句完整的话：“师父……等一会……我还不太适应。”  
　　黑瞎子却是没有再顺着意来，只见他突然撑着坐起来，扣住年轻人精瘦的腰就压了下去，苏万被顶得腰上失了力气，趴下的时候还不忘避开黑瞎子胸口上的伤，只拿胳膊挂在脖子上，声音里已经带上了哭腔：“师父慢点，伤口……别裂开。”  
　　黑瞎子一把勾下眼罩，闭着眼睛勾唇笑笑，亲了亲苏万打湿的睫毛，偏头往苏万耳朵里吹了口热气说道：“乖徒儿，为师现在难受得紧，你倒是动一动。”  
　　苏万被刺激地身下直接绞紧，逼得黑瞎子重重地喘了一声，接着却还是趴在脖子旁没动，就在黑瞎子把手移到苏万大腿旁准备自食其力的时候，他突然勾紧了黑瞎子的脖子，撑起上半身抬高屁股，然后快速地坐了下去。腰腹的力量根本撑不住苏万的上半身，他不敢往下倒怕压住伤口，只能勾着黑瞎子的脖子往后仰，露出脆弱的喉结。  
　　黑瞎子刚虚了虚眼露出点缝，就看到自家小徒弟明晃晃的喉结正在自己面前晃悠，他直接揽住苏万的腰把人搂回来，低头就咬了上去。  
　　“师父……别……啊！”苏万正要推开他，就被黑瞎子曲起腿直接压趴下，正好一手按在纱布上。  
　　苏万想到师父这会子是精虫上脑什么都不顾，但又不能就这么任由伤口再裂开，只得侧着头亲亲黑瞎子的侧脸，稳了稳声音说道：“你别动，伤口快裂开了。”  
黑瞎子最是受不住小徒弟这么和他说话，登时心下一软，收了力气转头给苏万一个温柔的吻，然后往床上一躺说道：“那你自己来，我这还发着烧，控制不好力道。”  
苏万伸长胳膊探探黑瞎子的额头，果然，还是热，他值得一咬牙默念“为医学献身”，撑着自己狠狠做了起来。  
　　……  
到了最后，苏万几乎是用哭哑的声音才让黑瞎子射了出来。  
等在床上躺了一会儿之后，苏万才后知后觉地反应过来，哪有人发着低烧都失血休克了还能这么生猛？他从黑瞎子怀里伸出手量了量温度，又趴在胸口处听了听心跳。果然，黑瞎子的体质比常人好上太多，很可能在苏万拿着酒精棉球的时候温度就已经快回归正常了。  
老流氓。苏万在黑瞎子怀里翻了个身背对着他，结果黑瞎子直接胳膊一撑换了个方向又把苏万抱在了怀里，他伸出手揉揉苏万细长的头发，声音里带上吃饱喝足的满足感：“万万，师父好饿。”  
苏万哼哼唧唧了一会儿，接着手机外卖的电话响了起来，黑瞎子刚接通电话，那边就传来道歉的声音：“真不好意思，这边路上堵车，来给您送晚了。”  
黑瞎子笑笑，心情非常好地回答：“不晚，刚刚好。”


End file.
